


Rum...Punch

by rebelrsr



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ‘little’ change to the canon ep “Beer Bad.”</p><p>A challenge posted on Oralfxatn's Yahoo Group back in 2008. 5 Things (required by the challenge): Food, Girl-on-Girl Porn, Mattress, Fruity Drinks with Umbrellas, and a Fuffy Fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rum...Punch

“Is it gettin’ hot in here, B?” Faith picked at the front of her wifebeater and shook it. The puff of air that followed didn’t do anything to help cool her down. She tore her eyes away from the movie playing on the television and reached for the bowl of popcorn sitting on the bed beside her.

The bedsprings creaked as Buffy shifted to grab a handful, too. “You sure you’re OK? I thought you said you’d seen this movie before. In fact,” Buffy’s voice sounded accusatory, “I’m sure you said I’d really love it.”

It was hard to meet Buffy’s narrow-eyed glare. “Uh…” Faith stalled. She _had_ told Buffy that. She didn’t want to admit she’d never actually _seen_ the flick. It had been recommended by one of the women she’d known in prison. “I don’t remember it bein’ like this,” she muttered, eyes glued to the screen. Fuck. She’d seen girl on girl porn with less action than this.

Buffy snorted and held out a glass. “Here. Have some more rum punch. Maybe it will cool you off.”

Grumbling, Faith took the proffered beverage. “Don’t we got anymore beer, B? This’s got a fucking umbrella in it.” She picked the paper decoration out and flipped it across the room. It landed in a pile of others she’d discarded earlier.

The volume on the television shot up and Buffy lay back against the pillows.

Faith downed the drink in one long gulp. “Got another one?” Maybe a good buzz would keep her from pouncing on Buffy and imitating Gershon’s character Corky. She ignored Buffy’s smirk and mumbled, “Never mind. I’ll just get the whole fucking bottle.” At least she wouldn’t have to look at any more little umbrellas. Rolling off the mattress, Faith stomped to the chipped dresser and snagged the half full bottle of Captain Morgan. When she touched the bottle, the room seemed to brighten. Faith blinked dazedly. “You see that?”

“What? The way you couldn’t walk a straight line?” Buffy’s voice grated on Faith’s already stressed nerves. “Nope. Must have missed it.”

“Whatever.” Lifting the bottle, Faith took a drink before going back to the bed. She made sure to keep a bigger gap between them this time…just in case her self control failed. Luckily, Corky and Violet were more interested in drying off their blood money than in fucking. Faith relaxed marginally and drank more slowly.

At least, she was relaxed until Buffy swiped the rum.

“Hey!” Was that her voice? Faith frowned and shook her head. A loud ringing filled the air and the heat she’d complained about was more intense now. Wiping a hand across her forehead, Faith glared at Buffy. “That mine!”

With a defiant look, Buffy guzzled most of the remaining liquor. “Oops. Sorry about that. I’ll get you some more in the morning. Room service won’t answer our calls anymore.”

The words pounded into Faith and she covered her ears.

“That isn’t going to make me stop talking, Faith!” Buffy’s voice got louder. In fact, she seemed to be shouting by the end. “Did you hear me?”

Faith snarled and leaped across the bed. Her hands left her ears to cover Buffy’s mouth. “Shut up!” She had to grip Buffy tightly when she started to thrash around in an effort to get away.

“Let me…” Buffy’s right hand landed on the side of Faith’s head with a meaty thwack. “…go!”

The pain exploded through Faith. Growling low in her throat, Faith moved her hands to Buffy’s arms. Her fingers dug into the tanned skin, and Faith bent down and bared her teeth. “Girl stop!” she ordered firmly. “Girl hurt Faith.”

“Girl?” The body under Faith bucked, throwing her onto the floor. Seconds later, Faith grunted when the girl landed on top of her. “Did you…” The girl stopped and shook her head. “Faith? What…?”

Seizing on the girl’s lapse in concentration, Faith shoved her off. She couldn’t let the girl beat her. A clear internal push told her to make sure the girl knew who was the strongest. Faith straddled the other girl and pinned her arms to her sides.

The warmth hit her immediately. The other girl’s skin seemed to burn into Faith. She paused and reached down to touch the girl’s face. Yes, she was hot. Curious, Faith leaned down and pressed her face to the girl’s. It felt…good. Faith purred.

An answering purr sounded in her ear, and Faith’s inner thighs and core vibrated with the rumble. “You hot,” the girl said.

That wasn’t right. Faith sat up a little. “No. You hot,” she clarified.

The purr below her turned to a growl. “ _You_ hot!” the girl argued.

Faith decided the other girl didn’t understand who was in charge. She needed to change that. Squeezing her legs tighter to hold the other girl in place, Faith scowled down. “Me strong. You not.” That inner voice seemed to crow in pleasure at her words.

The other girl, though, wasn’t happy. She growled louder and tried to get away.

The girl’s motions caused her to rub against Faith. “Hmmm…” A tingle grew between Faith’s thighs. She rubbed back – and the tingle got stronger. Rocking harder and faster, Faith threw her head back and whimpered. “Girl good.” The feelings from the rubbing began to move and focus on one spot. Faith shuddered and froze. She didn’t want to lose the good feelings.

“Off!” While Faith was enjoying their contact, the other girl seemed displeased. She bucked again.

“No!” Faith reacted instantly, reaching down and smacking the girl’s chest. She didn’t want to fight right now. She wanted to get back to the feeling. When the other girl stopped trying to wiggle away, Faith grinned in triumph and began to roll her hips again. The tingle had lessened, but it was still there. It didn’t take long for Faith to be right back where she’d been before, only this time there were no interruptions. With a howl, Faith announced her pleasure to the room as the tingle caused the spot between her legs to twitch and her entire body to shudder. When the sensations died, Faith slumped onto the girl and panted.

The girl’s nose wrinkled. “Smell funny.” She sniffed deeply, and Faith saw her eyes widen and then change color. A new growl emanated from the girl’s throat.

Faith answered with a softer one of her own. She was too sated to get angry at the girl. Then she smiled. Maybe the girl would stop growling if she felt what Faith had. Sitting up quickly, Faith scooted backward until she could touch the girl in the same area where Faith’s tingle had begun.

“Ungh.” Faith grinned in delight when the girl’s growl cut off in a grunt and she arched into Faith’s touch. It was already working.

Using her fingers, Faith searched and stroked and probed. The more she touched, the more her fingers encountered a sticky wetness. She sniffed. “Girl smell funny, too.” The musky odor made Faith’s nostrils flare.

More bucking from below brought Faith back to the matter at hand. She stiffened and got ready to keep the girl in place – until she realized the movement pressed the girl closer. “More,” the girl muttered as she writhed against Faith. Her skin was flushed and damp and she tossed her head back and forth.

Faith watched, enthralled, as she continued her quest to give the girl pleasure. She knew she had done it right when the girl began to tremble and whimper. She rubbed harder and faster, eyes locked on the sight below her.

She was rewarded with a roar and a wave of rippling muscles only seconds later. The girl rolled around and moaned for a minute and then went still. Faith watched her chest heave for a while before dropping to the floor, too. “Tired now.”

The girl only purred softly in response. Her breathing had grown deeper and more even.

Faith wrapped an arm and a leg over the girl and closed her eyes. Maybe there would be more pleasure later.


End file.
